Nathaniel
Nathaniel was a former servant of Queen Narissa in Andalasia, before he realized the extent of Narissa’s wickedness and redeemed himself by standing up to the Queen and revealing her plans to her stepson, Prince Edward. He now lives in the real world, specifically Manhatten, where he has become the bestselling author of “My Royal Pain: Vanquishing the Evil Queen Within.” Biography: Having an unrequited crush on the Queen, Nathaniel was for the longest time her faithful accomplice, and she took advantage of his devotion to her. For years, he kept Prince Edward occupied with troll chasing at Narissa’s bequest, to keep him from meeting a girl, which inevitably failed one day. After sending Giselle to the real world, Narissa implied that she wanted Nathaniel to follow her stepson, who had already leaped into the portal to save his beloved, and ensure that Giselle stay lost. Nathaniel accepted the mission without question. There, Nathaniel pretended to help Edward search for Giselle, but he would point the prince in the wrong direction whenever he could. Giselle’s chipmunk friend Pip, who was constantly trying to warn Edward about Nathaniel’s scheming, worsened the situation. Luckily, though, Pip was unable to talk in the real world, and Edward was too self-centered to understand Pip’s motions. Meanwhile, Nathaniel twice disguised himself and tried to give Giselle poisoned apples provided by Narissa. Both times he failed, the first instance from pure happenstance and the second instance due to Pip’s interference. After these failed attempts on the girl’s life, Narissa berated Nathaniel, and he began to feel as if he no longer knew her. When she referred to him as worthless, he at last started to discover just how lowly she thought of him. After discussing this with a captured Pip, Nathaniel had a sudden revelation, and decided that he had to stop Narissa before she could cause any more harm. He appeared just in time to tell Edward everything that Narissa had done, and expressed guilt over his role in the attempted murder of Giselle. When he noticed Narissa trying to cast a spell to alter Edward’s mind, he took the Prince’s discarded sword and held it to the Queen’s throat. After Narissa transformed into a dragon, Nathaniel stood on a balcony and watched, along with Edward and Nancy Tremaine, as the Queen was defeated through the help of Pip. After these events, Nathaniel decided to remain in Manhatten, and he wrote down his experiences in a novel that quickly achieved bestseller status. Appearance and Personality: In both Andalasia and the real world, Nathaniel is a heavyset middle-aged man, with brown hair and blue eyes. He seems to have a penchant for disguises. Though originally infatuated with Queen Narissa, and was for a long time a loyal servant, after his continuous failures to kill Giselle Narissa lost her temper at him, showing him a harsh side that he had supposedly never seen before in the Queen. This allowed Nathaniel to quickly realize that Narissa had no feelings for him whatsoever, and soon Nathaniel had a change of heart. Long plagued by low self-esteem, Nathaniel was able to gain the courage to stand up to Narissa. After the Queen’s defeat, Nathaniel elected to stay in the real world, where he found a new reason to live, now as a successful author. Behind the Scenes: Nathaniel is portrayed by Timothy Spall in both animation and live action. Selected Quotes (Excludes Song Lyrics): “Magnificent, sire! You’re tenth troll this month! Oh, how I love hunting trolls! Big trolls, little trolls, trolls, trolls, trolls…” '-Nathaniel, after Prince Edward fells a large troll.' “Oh, my most adored Queen, where did you send her?” '-Nathaniel to Queen Narissa, after she pushes Giselle into an enchanted wishing well.' “Never fear, my Queen! I will stop him!” '-Nathaniel to Queen Narissa, after she requests that he stop Prince Edward from finding Giselle.' “Sire! Sire! Please, I beg of you, don’t listen to that insane little vermin! He’s probably eaten some bad nuts or something. Maybe we should put him down for his own good…” '-Nathaniel to Prince Edward, begging him to not listen to Pip.' “Hello, young lady! Would you like a juicy sweet caramel apple, maybe? No charge, for the beautiful young woman!” '-Nathaniel to Giselle, as he gives her a disguised poison apple.' “No, no, I’ve always treated her like a queen, but lately I’m starting to feel like, like there’s a whole other side to her, like I don’t even know her anymore…” '-Nathaniel to a radio station over cell phone.' “She’s the evil hag, sire! She sent the girl here! She poisoned her! With, my help, I regret to say, I-” '-A remorseful Nathaniel tells Prince Edward about Queen Narissa’s treachery.' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Apples